10 Lutego 2011
TVP 1 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5332 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5332); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Norwegia - Polska; STEREO, 16:9 10:15 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Dryft, odc. 23 (The drift); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 My Wy Oni; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 ABC Klimatu - Odnawialne żródła energii cz. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - I dziękujemy, odc. 22 (And Thank You); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1636; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Klan - odc. 2025 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Eurowizja 2011; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2136; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5333 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5333); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5334 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5334); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1637; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2026 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2137; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Księżycowy Miś - Miód, odc. 5 (Honey); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Skradziona miłość - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt - str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Miłosna obsesja (Obsessed (Jenna Elfman)) - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:John Badham; wyk.:Jenna Elfman, Sam Robards, Kate Burton; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Kino nocnych marków - Król tulipanów (Dad Savage); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Betsan Moris Evans; wyk.:Patrick Stewart, Kevin McKidd, Helen McCrory; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:55 Notacje - Barbara Winkiel. Lata zapisane słowami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Ocean dusz (Sea of Souls); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Andy Hay; wyk.:Bill Paterson, Ben Miles, Neve McIntosh; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 175 (MASH (s. VIII, 602 Are you now Margaret?)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Córki McLeoda odc.195 - Podsycanie ognia (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Fanning the flames)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Gilotyna - odc. 48; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 111 - Ambulans w potrzasku; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Agnieszka Wagner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (8); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 18 (186) Podwójna stawka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 537 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Nowa - odc. 10 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 28 "Faceci to świnie"; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 67; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie odc.60 - W sennym płaczu rynien odchodzę; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 19 (185) Kulisy demokracji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 538 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Castle - odc. 16/34 (Castle ep. Vampire weekend); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 132 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 22: Help Me) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Siostra Jackie - odc. 5 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 5 Daffodil); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Spadek (Inheritance); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Edward Porembny; wyk.:Tomas Norstrom, Krzysztof Kolberger, Anna Powierza, Maciej Kowalewski, Dariusz Odija, Paweł Burczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Wieczór artystyczny Kazimierz Rudzki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Noc z serialem - Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 2 - Ciąża; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Biuro kryminalne - Drański motyw; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Biuro kryminalne - Pieniądze to wszystko; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Kirikou i dzikie bestie 9:05 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 70 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 7 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 8 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 121 Sezon: 3 11:30 I kto tu rządzi? Odcinek: 19 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 264 13:00 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 10 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1243 14:45 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 67 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 122 Sezon: 3 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 48 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1244 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 232 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 21:00 Rozmowy nocą 23:05 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 11 0:05 Powrót do Garden State 2:15 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1489 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 28 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1393 Sezon: 9 11:30 Granie na ekranie 12:25 Mango - Telezakupy 13:20 Detektywi 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 13 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 156 17:55 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 29 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1394 Sezon: 9 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 To nie jest kraj dla starych ludzi 0:00 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 1:00 Multikino Odcinek: 535 1:25 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 2:25 Arkana magii 3:45 Fringe: Na granicy światów Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 4:35 Rozmowy w toku 5:30 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 115, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 109, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 97, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 119, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 78, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 98, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 120, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 110, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 190 21:00 Niewierna - dramat obyczajowy, USA, Niemcy, Francja 2002 23:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 24, USA 2006 00:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 25, USA 2006 1:35 Austin Powers: Agent specjalnej troski - komedia, USA, Niemcy 1997 3:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Karino - odc. 6* - Ujarzmiony; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 KFPP Opole - '83 - Perfect; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Smaki polskie - Królik z warzywami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (76) Kosmici; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 6 Friuli - Wenecja Julijska. Via Julia - Augusta (23); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 9; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2005 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 104* Zazdrość; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 2/16; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wilnoteka; magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Bajki według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Warto rozmawiać - Dziecko Rodzica czy Państwa ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie (Rozmówki polsko - czeskie) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Limo "Na Dzielni"; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Gdzie lepiej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO 22:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Dom - odc. 22/25 - Miłość to tylko obietnica; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 S jak szpieg - Ulica szpiegów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1627; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Gdzie lepiej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Kazimierz Kutz; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Renata Dancewicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Adam Ferency, Artur Barciś; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Opole 2009 na bis - kabareton 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 6/7* - Skarb Mohilanki; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12